


Bedside Manners

by SigBerry



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigBerry/pseuds/SigBerry
Summary: Hermione se despierta en mitad de la noche dolorida y sin saber qué había pasado en el ministerio. Por suerte Harry está con ella.





	

No sabía muy bien ni dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era en ese momento. Sólo sabía que sentía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, en especial su pecho, que incluso le dolía. En los breves momentos en los que su consciencia volvía en lo más mínimo, creía oír retazos de conversaciones que no parecían tener sentido alguno, y creyó sentir una mano gentil en la suya. Mas no conseguía despertar, no por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Cuando por fin consiguió volver a recobrar cierto sentido, abrió los ojos para encontrarse una habitación en penumbra. El techo, para ser más exactos, pero cuando giró un poco el cuello que en ese momento sentía dolorosamente rígido, vio otra figura acostada a unos metros de distancia y reconoció la enfermería, bañada ligeramente por la luz de la luna. Un profundo ronquido le dijo que la figura era Ron, y por un instante volvió toda la confusión. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Estaba también Harry?

Harry…

Y entonces recordó.

La visión de Harry.

El encontronazo con Umbridge y los centauros en el bosque.

El viaje a lomos de una montura invisible hacia el ministerio.

El pasillo de las profecías.

La persecución a través de las extrañas salas del ministerio.

Un breve momento de victoria y después… nada.

Supuso que lo habían conseguido, que habían salido con vida de allí y estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts. Pero tenía demasiada poca información. Sólo sabía de ella misma y de Ron, y eran seis los compañeros que habían ido al ministerio, contándose a ella misma.

Intentó incorporarse, para intentar ver más allá, comprobar si había alguien más, pero ese extraño peso que sentía en su pecho se transformó en un dolor agudo que hizo se le atrapara la respiración en la garganta y apretara los ojos mientras se acostaba del todo, respirando lo más profundamente que podía sin invocar el dolor de nuevo.

Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de frustración mientras esperaba a que el dolor se disipara.

Entonces oyó un suspiro que definitivamente no sonaba como los ronquidos de Ron en la cama de al lado, y vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Alarmada, miró a su derecha y, cerca de los pies de su cama vio la cabeza y el hombro derecho de Harry, su cabeza ladeada sobre el hombro que quedaba invisible, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que su corazón se le había parado en el pecho.

Soltó un largo suspiro, notando que la sorpresa (más bien susto, francamente), había hecho que el dolor volviera, y casi quiso maldecir a Harry por quedarse dormido de esa manera con la capa puesta. O por lo menos darle una patada. Decidió simplemente despertarlo.

— Pssst, Harry—susurró—. ¡Harry!

Harry apretó los ojos durante un segundo y dio un respingo, despertándose de golpe y visiblemente alarmado, incorporándose y alzando la varita.

Hermione alargó la mano en su dirección sin atreverse a hacer más e intentó que bajara la varita.

— Sssh, ¡Harry!

Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces, respirando agitadamente, y miró a su alrededor, como dándose cuenta por fin de donde estaba.

— Oh… Hermione. Perdona—dijo, agarrándose el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, frotándoselos—. Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme a este lado de la cama de la enfermería.

Sonrió, esperando quitarle hierro al asunto con esa broma, pero Hermione seguía mirándole preocupada. Tras lo ocurrido en el ministerio, al menos hasta donde ella sabía, y viendo que ella misma y Ron estaban en la enfermería, no creía que todo hubiese ido como la seda.

— Harry…

Éste suspiró resignado.

— ¿Sabes? No me parece justo que nunca pueda ocultarte nada.

— Es lo malo que tiene conocerse durante tanto tiempo.

— Ya…

Harry se ajustó las gafas y miró nervioso a la puerta de la oficina de la señora Pomfrey, pero no parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, durante los cuales, Harry paseó las manos por la capa de invisibilidad, como dándose cuenta de repente de que la llevaba puesta y se la quitó lentamente, doblándola por la mitad y dejándola en los pies de la cama de Hermione, donde se quedó pareciendo un charco de líquido plateado.

— Harry…

Harry levantó la mirada de donde la tenía dirigida intensamente al movimiento de sus pulgares, con los que había estado jugando durante el último minuto.

— ¿Hm?

— Quería… Quería preguntarte sobre lo que pasó, pero no quiero hablar sin poder mirarte bien, así que… ¿me puedes alcanzar un par de almohadas para incorporarme un poco?

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro — por un momento Harry pareció arrugar un poco el gesto, como si lo último que quisiera hacer en ese momento fuera hablar, pero fue tan rápido que Hermione creyó haberlo imaginado. Harry se acercó a un armario que había al otro lado de la sala y sacó dos almohadas y volvió mientras las doblaba un poco. Hermione contuvo la respiración levemente cuando Harry se inclinó y puso la mano en su espalda para ayudarla a incorporarse un poco y acomodar las almohadas debajo de su espalda.

Como si hubiera sentido el ligero cambió en ella, le preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

Se relajó soltando la respiración y soltando el peso sobre las almohadas, comprobando que ahora sí que tenía un buen punto de vista de la habitación y de Harry, que acercó un poco más la silla a la cama y se sentó de nuevo.

— Sí. Me duele un poco el pecho, pero nada que no pueda soportar. Así estoy mejor.

Harry asintió, le apretó suavemente el hombro, volvió a sentarse y mirarse los pulgares. Ella paseó de nuevo los ojos por la habitación y entonces se dio cuenta de la tercera cama ocupada en el extremo más alejado. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién…?

Harry levantó la mirada y siguió la suya.

— Oh—lo oyó exhalar una débil risa—. Es Umbridge. Dumbledore la sacó del bosque sin un rasguño encima. A saber lo que hicieron los centauros.

Hermione reprimió un estremecimiento. Hasta los muggles tenían mitos e historias sobre la naturaleza de los centauros, lo cual le daba pistas sobre lo que le había pasado a Umbridge, y no sabía si era algo que quisiera desearle incluso a un enemigo.

Prefirió no decir su teoría en voz alta.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en silencio. Hermione probablemente debería dormir, pero se sentía como si hubiese dormido suficiente para no dormir más en unos cuantos días. Además, tenía curiosidad:

— Harry… ¿Qué pasó? Ron está inconsciente y parece tener marcas de algo por lo que puedo ver y es evidente que a mí no me dio un simple Desmaius… ¿Y los demás? ¿Neville, Luna, Ginny?

Casi se le rompió el corazón al ver a Harry en ese momento, la expresión dolorida que él cubrió inmediatamente con sus manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y suspirando profundamente.

— ¿Están…?

—Están bien—susurró, con voz forzadamente normal y monótona—. Pomfrey los arregló en un segundo.

— ¿Y tú…?

Harry suspiró de nuevo, evitando mirarla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más. Apoyó un codo en la cama y miró a la cama de Ron.

—No quiero hablar de ello, Hermione. Simplemente… no.

Hermione tanteó con su mano derecha hasta alcanzar la de Harry para tomarla y apretarla suavemente.

— Harry…

Por respuesta Harry apretó los ojos, exhaló con fuerza por la nariz. La miró con ojos húmedos.

— Hasta… ¿Qué recuerdas?

— No, Harry, si no quieres hablar de ello…

Él suspiró de nuevo y se frotó los ojos.

— Te acabarás enterando de una manera o de otra. Mejor que lo oigas de mí, creo.

— Si estás seguro…—Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al suelo— Lo último recuerdo es silenciar a aquel mortífago, que tú petrificaste a su compañero… Y nada más.

— Bien, eh—se rascó una ceja—, cuando petrifiqué a aquel tipo, el otro (era Dolohov), hizo un movimiento y te lanzó algo, no sé que era. Obviamente no era un Desmaius como tú dijiste. Fue… Pensé lo peor. Menos mal que Neville tuvo cabeza y busco tu pulso porque… Dios, Hermione, por un momento creí que estabas... Creí que te había per… Y si te hubiera perdido además de—paró repentinamente con evidente esfuerzo y unió la mano que tenía libre a la que Hermione tenía cogida, y dejó caer su frente sobre la mano de Hermione, respirando hondo.

El corazón de Hermione definitivamente se estaba rompiendo. Harry tenía tal tristeza en su voz, una que Hermione nunca había oído. Casi tenía miedo de lo que venía después.

Sin saber que decir, enterró su mano libre en el cabello de Harry, masajeando levemente. Lo sintió suspirar y relajarse un poco. Harry levantó una mirada húmeda pero llena de agradecimiento. ¿Por qué? Hermione no lo sabía, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por Harry era bien recibida.

— Estoy aquí, Harry, no te preocupes.

Harry asintió y se incorporó un poco, soltando una de sus manos y frotándose los ojos de nuevo.

—Bueno, después de que Neville consiguiera que me calmara, decidimos seguir moviéndonos. Neville te echó sobre sus hombros y…—Harry prosiguió con su historia con voz exhausta, y Hermione apenas se atrevía a interrumpir. Apenas dejó escapar un sonido cuando Harry contó como los cerebros habían atacado a Ron y como se rompió la profecía. No quiso exhalar una exclamación de júbilo cuando oyó que la Orden había irrumpido en el ministerio para salvarlos. Había algo en la voz de Harry que parecía estar aumentar poco a poco una especie de desazón en ella, como si supiera lo que había pasado aunque Hermione hubiera estado inconsciente en ese momento.

— Entonces llegó Dumbledore—dijo Harry con voz ronca, como si estuviera pasando un resfriado. Estaba apretando más la mano de Hermione aunque parecía que no se daba cuenta—, y por un momento creí todo había terminado. Casi todos dejaron de pelear y Dumbledore consiguió reunir a casi todos los mortífagos… Pero Sirius y Bellatrix siguieron luchando. Uno de los hechizos le dio a Sirius en el pecho, cayó a través de ese estúpido velo y…

Harry calló cuando su voz tembló peligrosamente y ya no habló más. Pasados unos momentos Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y, sin importarle todo el dolor del mundo, se incorporó y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, ya fuera por el agudo pinchazo que sentía en el pecho o por la inmensurable tristeza que sentía radiar de Harry.

Lo sintió devolver el abrazo casi inmediatamente, moviéndose únicamente para quitarse las gafas para después enterrar la cabeza en su hombro. Ella simplemente respiró hondo intentando no llorar y apretó al chico entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, se separaron. Harry se volvió a poner las gafas tras frotarse los ojos ligeramente. Hermione volvió a dejarse caer en las almohadas, no sin antes dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor que no pudo reprimir del todo. Inmediatamente Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió mucho los ojos.

— Dios, Hermione, ¡perdona! Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza…

— No te preocupes, Harry—le respondió ella con los dientes apretados—, creo que lo que estoy pasando yo no es nada en comparación a lo tuyo.

— Eso no quiere decir que no lleves un poco de cuidado de momento, ¿no?

Se miraron durante unos momentos y acto seguido soltaron una breve y silenciosa risa, recordando que Harry se suponía que no debería estar ahí.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa triste y volvió a cogerla de la mano. Suspiró y dejó ir a la sonrisa, preparándose para hablar de nuevo.

— Creo que es decir poco que no atendía a razón en los momentos que siguieron. Lupin intentó detenerme pero fui tras Bellatrix, consciente como era de que estábamos a niveles muy distintos. Usé la maldición Cruciatus…

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y jadeó un quedo “¡No!” que Harry pareció no oír.

—… Pero no pareció ni hacerle cosquillas. Y entonces llegó Voldemort—Hermione estaba segura que para entonces Harry debía de escuchar sus exclamaciones de sorpresa pero él no dio muestras de hacerlo—. Hubo una gran pelea entre él y Dumbledore. Unos niveles que no había visto jamás. Pero de repente Voldemort ya no estaba y lo siguiente que supe es que él estaba dentro de mi cabeza y todo dolía.

— ¡¿Te poseyó?!—Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz más de lo que debía. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Harry había pasado más penurias en una sola noche que casi todo el mundo en toda su vida. Su corazón dolía en simpatía por el dolor de Harry.

El chico concluyó su historia con la llegada de los funcionarios del ministerio, lo cual le daba por fin la razón sobre las advertencias que él y Dumbledore llevaban un año haciendo y mandaba a unos cuantos mortífagos a Azkaban, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

— Hablé con Dumbledore—dijo Harry al cabo de un rato—. Todo fue culpa de Kreacher. Él no me debe nada a mí así que tuvo total libertad de mentirme y decirme que Sirius no estaba. Así que realmente por mi culpa Ron fue atacado por cerebros, Neville y los demás sufrieron, Sirius está… muerto y tú casi le sigues.

— Harry…

— No, no, Hermione, tú tenías razón. Tengo la maldita manía de salvar a todo el mundo. Si no la tuviera me habría contentado con avisar a Snape aunque se burlara en mi cara y todo esto no habría pasado.

— Pero si hicieras eso no serías tú, Harry. Y hasta yo estaba de acuerdo en ir con lo que dijo Kreacher. Si es culpa tuya entonces también es mía. Yo te hice contactar con Grimmauld Place.

— No, Hermione…

— Harry, no sirve de nada echar culpas ahora mismo. Si alguien es el culpable, es Vol-Voldemort. Él te metió la visión en la cabeza. Y sé que aunque posiblemente no me creas ahora mismo, lo harás con el tiempo. Ahora sólo necesitas tiempo para pensar y llorar a Sirius, y descansar.

Apretó y tironeó de la mano de Harry para asegurarse de que le miraba a los ojos cuando le decía esas palabras. Harry la miró durante largos segundos hasta que asintió y volvió a mirarse las manos, apoyando pesadamente su espalda en la silla y jugando con los dedos de Hermione.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio apacible que recordaron a Hermione de las largas noches en la Sala Común en las que estaban sólo Harry y ella, haciendo deberes o leyendo o haciendo gorros para elfos. Siempre en un tranquilo silencio que no necesitaba charlar de lo que sea para estar cómodos. Por lo menos hasta que llegaba Ron.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Un momento, Harry—él dio un respingo y casi apartó las manos como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía, pero ella no lo dejó ir—, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella noche? Es imposible que eso haya pasado esta misma noche, ¿no?

— Ah, ya. Sí. Para cuando termine mi charla con Dumbledore estaba amaneciendo así que me fui a dormir y me desperté al mediodía—bostezó como para recalcar su cansancio—. Pasé a veros pero ambos seguíais inconscientes. La señora Pomfrey no me dejó entrar así que lo único que pude hacer es intentar pasar el rato hasta la noche.

Harry paró durante un momento, como si dudara si decir o no lo que tenía que decir.

— No podía dormir. Era cerrar los ojos y ver esa estúpida profecía y el pasillo donde estaba, Lucius y los demás apareciendo de la nada, la maldita cara de Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius muriendo y tú… Tú muerta, aunque sabía que tenías pulso—la miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa triste suya—. Así que se me ocurrió una locura. Se me ocurrió venir aquí y pedirle a la señora Pomfrey algo de poción para dormir sin soñar, aunque seguramente me echaría la bronca. Me gusta pensar que habría entendido mi posición.

Hermione no sabía que decir así que simplemente paseó su pulgar por los nudillos de Harry.

— Cuando llegué con la capa de invisibilidad—prosiguió—, tenía toda la intención del mundo en llamar a su oficina pero te vi. Bueno—carraspeó y eludió su mirada—, os vi. A Ron y a ti. Quise ver como estabais, sentarme un poco con vosotros aunque no estuvierais conscientes. Me senté, con la capa y todo y supongo que me quedé dormido y la capa se me caería. Y aquí estamos.

Hermione lo miró en silencio, deseando decir algo pero sin saber bien qué. ¿Qué le dices a alguien que acaba de perder a lo más parecido que tiene, _tenía_ , a un padre?

— Lo siento tanto, Harry—dijo Hermione por fin—. Es todo lo que puedo decir, no creo que pueda saber cómo te sientes.

— Gracias—le respondió él—. Aún está reciente y si me paro a pensar demasiado en ello me entran ganas de hacer una locura, pero… Vosotros estáis bien y creo eso me dará algo de paz mental por el momento. Al menos esta noche. Mañana ya haré alguna locura.

— Harry…—usó un tono de regañina, pero su sonrisa la delataba. Él respondió alzando las manos como diciendo “era broma.”

La repentina pérdida de contacto entre sus manos los devolvió a la realidad. Era tarde y la señora Pomfrey estaba a unos metros de distancia. Él no debería estar ahí y ella debería descansar.

— Creo… Creo que debería irme—murmuró Harry.

—Sí, sería lo mejor—respondió ella casi con tristeza, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para alcanzar las almohadas extra. Sin decir nada Harry la sujetó suavemente del hombro, cogió las almohadas y la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo.

Tras devolverlas al armario y dejar la silla donde la había encontrado, se detuvo de nuevo al lado de su cama y cogió la capa.

—Bueno—dijo Harry al fin—, buenas noches.  
Hermione extendió la mano hacia Harry y este pareció entender, pues la cogió al momento.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry había estado mirando las manos unidas de ambos con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, como sorprendido de lo rápidamente que había cogido la mano de ella, pero en cuanto la oyó la volvió a mirar a los ojos, sonrió y la dejó ir.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Hermione—dicho esto, se puso la capa. Hermione vio como la puerta de la enfermería se abría y se cerraba silenciosamente.

Escuchó durante unos momentos más, pero no parecía que la señora Pomfrey se hubiese dado cuenta.

Se quedó mirando durante largos minutos la puerta por la que había salido Harry, mordiéndose levemente el labio. Le preocupaba Harry. El chico bromeaba, pero Hermione sabía lo impulsivo que era, aunque realmente no se le ocurría nada que él pudiera hacer llevado por la tristeza o la rabia por lo de Sirius.

También suponía que Harry no le había contado todo, pero no lo culpaba. Fuera lo que fuera, si le era más difícil que contar lo que había pasado en el ministerio tras llegar la Orden, lo mejor era darle tiempo. Estaba segura de que acabaría contándoselo.

Entonces miró hacia la puerta de la enfermería y se rindió al hecho de que debía dormir, estuviese cansada o no. La señora Pomfrey le dejaría bien claro por la mañana lo que pensaba de que no hubiese descansado lo que ella pensara que es necesario.

Suspiró y se acomodó debajo de las sábanas tanto como pudo. Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar los ronquidos de Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Mi experiencia escribiendo tira más por parejas F/F, pero he estado escuchando el audiolibro de HBP y ciertas partes me estaban dando tanto coraje que he decidido escribir un AU para arreglar ciertas cosas.
> 
> Esto, en teoría, iba a ser la quinta parte de una serie de oneshots que encajarían en la saga y la cambiaria un chispín, más según avanzara la saga, pero como este es el primero que se me ha ocurrido... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Y por último, los comentarios y los kudos me dan vida. Espero que hayáis disfrutado.


End file.
